


The town

by ChumbucketChum



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumbucketChum/pseuds/ChumbucketChum
Summary: A hero goes to beat the villain but can’t.





	The town

A town

I walked further into the town looking around at it. For it to be hers it sure didn’t live up to the title. It was night so it made sense no one realized it was me, I smiled to myself and walked to an inn where someone looking quite familiar to her greeted me.

???: Welcome Stranger need a room?

Me: Yes. I shouldn’t be staying for but a night 

I say this acting as usual and she just giggled at me. 

???: Sir if your really all that and a bag of beans then go to another inn. You wouldn’t like it here.

My facade dropped quickly.

Me: listen whoeve-

???: Sadie, my name is Sadie.

Me: Well listen Sadie I have about five bucks and need them to last me till I leave here. Could you just have some mercy and give me like a hero discount or something?

Sadie: A hero? 

She seemed amused by everything. It bothered me so much.

Me: Yes I am, ever heard of the name Lewis Fletching? 

I ask this letting my self become a bit cocky again.

Sadie: No I have not. Hero name?

Lewis: how have you- oh never mind my hero name is Sparrow.

Sadie: hmmmmmm, nope doesn’t ring a bell.

Lewis: what!? Not even a little bit?! I save city’s all the time!? I have the power of speed and flight! 

Sadie: hahaha! For a hero your ego’s pretty easy to break.

I looked down ready to just leave here. 

Sadie: oh calm down, give me a dollar and you should be fine. We serve breakfast in the mornings and story telling starts at 10.

Lewis: Story telling? Why would I want to listen to some story told by a stranger.

Sadie: Up to you, but they are the reason this town on the map.

Lewis: whatever just here

I handed over a dollar and got a key.

Lewis: Thank you. 

Sadie: All in a days work

She smiled at me before I left for my room. Once there I completely passed out on the bed and in the morning scarfed down some breakfast finally returning the key giving a thank you and looking around. That’s when I saw her though all the kids crowded around her as she stood on a box. She was telling a story of a hero and villain. The longer I stood there the more I realized she was telling our latest brawl and it’s from my perspective she’s making me out as the hero. I was surprised how evil she made herself sound. Then I saw how she was dressed it was so odd to see her dressed in a tank and shorts letting all the scars I’d given her been seen. I never even realized how horrible I’d hurt her before.

Katie: And then it blow up into a million pieces flying the evil villain off into the ocean! The hero waltzed away without a single scratch!

She looked so animated and the kids all cheered. I never realized how bad our fights ended for her. It didn’t help I had hyper healing I never told any one about. This was all insane to me. The children cheered and went away for lunch I think and she hoped down her smile dropping once she saw me. Not sure what to do I waved toward her. She walked over.

Katie: Come to gloat more about your wins?

Lewis: yes? No? I don’t know any more

Katie: What do you mean ‘I don’t know any more’ 

She mocked me when she said this matching my voice with ease.

Lewis: I came here to battle you...

Katie: Listen I’m not in the mood just leave will ya? Having beaten me once already not enough for you or something?

Lewis: No no

I felt myself regain some confidence.

Lewis: Your evil and must be stopped!

Katie: yeah? Well fine let’s go!


End file.
